Wednesday Nights
by MarlyCook
Summary: They are both married, but still love each other, some how they can't get enough of one another. OneShot Lit. Yes I love Oneshots


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… absolutely nothing, except for Traci.**

**A/N: All you need to know is that Jess is married and so is Rory.. Rory to Logan and Jess to Traci. **

It was Wednesday, his poker night, the night where Logan, Colin, and Finn would play with a bunch of other bimbos at the pub. It used to bother Rory that Logan cheated on her, now she doesn't even care. In fact, she cheats on him, every Wednesday night she would go to Jess's.

It was Wednesday night, her night to sleep around on Jess, the night where Traci would go out with her boss or any other co-worker she could find. It used to bother Jess that she was cheating on him. Now he doesn't care at all, because he has Rory to be with… this affair started two months ago. The sad thing is they both love each other, still, and are too afraid to say it. They come see each other to feel love, or at least to have good sex.

Rory turns down the radio as she drives into Jess's driveway. She steps out of the car, and breathes deeply before going up and knocking on the door. Jess was sitting on the couch, and when he heard Rory knock he jumped up and made his way to the door. He opened up, and smiled at her. Rory smiled brightly, "Hi." Jess didn't waste any time, he pulled her close, "Hey" He shut the door behind her, and kissed her hard, pushing her against the door. She hit the door, but oddly didn't feel anything. She intertwined her fingers in his hair. Jess broke away and looked into her eyes, breathing hard. Jess held her closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. They let all of their passion out that they have been saving since Thursday morning. He kissed her neck softly, before sucking and biting it leaving a red mark on her neck. Rory moaned a little, because she never got to feel this much heat with Logan, and that drove Jess wild. He turned around and laid her on the bed, they both fell on it with a soft thud, making Rory laugh lightly. Jess smiled at her before laying on top of her and attacking her mouth once again. Rory's hand slipped under Jess's shirt, and he stripped it off. After he got his off he worked on Rory's.

All of their clothes were stripped onto the ground, and Jess was lying on top of her, their hips moving in sync under the covers. Rory's fingers are in Jess's hair, as he kisses her neck, and she moans. Rory moves her hands to his back where she digs her nails into his skin. Jess smiles at the effect he has on her. After a few more long hard thrusts Jess is over the edge. He tries to roll over to lie beside Rory, but she doesn't let him move. Jess looks into her eyes, as he laughs, "I'm probably crushing you." Rory shakes her heads, "I don't care, stay here… I love this feeling." Jess smiles, and kisses her passionately. After their little make-out session Jess rolls over and lays beside Rory. She snuggles closer to him, and lays her head in the crook of his neck kissing his neck softly. Jess sighs and puts his arm around her, "Are you going to leave him?" They still have that same conversation every time she comes over, "Are you going to leave her?" Jess sighs, "If you leave him, then yea." Rory turns to look at him, "I will." Rory's face read 'Please don't hurt me, again' and Jess's read, 'don't screw this up, Mariano' Rory smiled, and started falling asleep.

The next morning Jess woke up and heard the shower turn on. He walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower. Rory turned around and smiled seeing it was him, "Hey." Jess smiled, "Hey… Traci should be home soon." Rory sighed, "Ok… I'll hurry." Jess kissed her and pressed her against the shower wall, the water running down both of their backs. She kisses his neck then back up to his lips.

Rory gets dressed, quickly. Jess follows her to the door, and kisses her again, "Divorcing him?" Rory nodded, "Soon." They said it every time, and never got around to it. Maybe this time it will be different, maybe they will really leave their spouses, and be together. Or maybe they will just see each other on Wednesday nights like they have been doing. As Rory walks to her car, she smiles then drives back to her pressed ritzy environment, where she feels unloved and unwanted, knowing that next Wednesday night she will be happy again.


End file.
